Una nueva vida
by sayna cullen
Summary: Renee escapa de Charlie a España, 18 años depués las encuentra y mata a Renee, y él muere huyendo de la policia. Bella se queda sola y cuando Esme le ofrece ir a vivir con ella a EEUU Bella acepta asi empezando su nueva su nueva vida, con los Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

"Capítulo 1"

-Recemos por el alma de Renee Blair de Swan. - Comenzaron todos - Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre...

Mientras repetia las palabras del cura en el cementerio miraba la tumba de mi madre y las lágrimas caian por mis ojos. Llevaba un ramo de jazmines en la mano, sus favoritas.

Ella murió de forma injusa, solo tenia 38 años cuando Charlie - "mi papá" -, la violó y le clavó un cuchillo repetidas veces en el pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón. No pudieron hacer nada para salvarla.

Charlie también murió, pero él murió en la persecución. Intentaba huir cuando el coche se salió por un puente y cayo en el rio Guadalquivir.

¿Porque ocurrió esto? Mi abuela materna se casó por segunda vez cuando su primer marido la abandonó, su segundo marido abligó a Renee y a su hermanastra Esme a casarse con dos hombres ricos y poderosos: Charlie Swan y Carlisle Cullen respectivamente. Mi mamá no estaba enamorada de él, más bién lo odiaba por su culpa la habían obligado a casarse a los 18 años, desperdiciando su vida. Un año después de la boda nací yo, mamá decia que a pesar de que no amaba a Charlie este era el mejor regalo que pudo darle.

~Gracias al embarazo mamá estaba muchisimo mas hermosa, los hombres la miraban, la deseaban. Charlie se ponia realmente celoso, no por que estubiera enamorado de Renee si no por que desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que queria y mamá para él era un capricho. Sobre todo desde que en una pelea Renee le gritó que podria tener su cuerpo pero nunca su corazón. Todo iba bién hasta que en una fiesta de beneficencia eligieron a mamá para organizar las fiestas más esclusivas de Nueva Yorck. Charlie siempre que ella no estaba en casa pensaba que lo estaba engañando con otro.

~Un dia le reclamó que pasara tanto tiempo fura y Renee le dijo: "Me compraste, no?" - por los beneficios que recibiria su padrastro con este matrimonio - "Entonces dejame un tiempo fuera de esta pesadilla que es vivir contigo". Desde entonces Charlie siempre la golpeaba, pero solo en lugares no visibles. Mamá, harta de ser maltratada, cuando yo tenia 4 años se fué de Nueva York y se vino a vivir a España. Y hace un año Charlie nos encontró, tardó pero lo hizo. En este tiempo mamá ganó una buena fortuna con su empresa de decoración de eventos. Gracias a eso, Chalie nos localizó y empezó a seguirnos para saber nuestros horarios y todos eso.

~Hace exactamente cuatro dias, Charlie entró en nuestra casa y se fue directo a mi madre, yo no o reconocí hasta que mi madre gritó aterrada su nombre y el dijo: "Pensaste que te lirarias de mi tan fácilmente, Renee. _¡Mi amor! _" Después la golpeó, yo intenté evitarlo y el me dió un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendome caer y golpearme en la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando desperté no vi a nadie en el salón, lo primero que hice fue llamar a la policia. Después busqué a mi madre por toda el piso inferior y, al no verla, subí al piso superior del duplex, tampoco la ví. Volví a bajar al piso de abajo y en la terraza cubierta estaba mi madre, tumbada encima de una manta, totalmente desnuda y con varios agujeros en el pecho, y en uno de ellos un cuchillo. Vi que Charlie estaba apoyado en la barandilla del balcón, fumando y viendo el paisaje. Cuando me sintió se giró y me miró, comenzando a hablar.

"FLASHBACK"

_-Isabella cariño, cuanto tiempo sin estar juntos - cuando se giró vi que tenia la camisa desamada y manchada de sangre. - Hemos estado tanto tiemppo separados por culpa de esta zorra - dijo mirando el cuerpo inerte de Renee - Pero ahora estaremos siempre juntos, mi amor. Sabes, estás tan hermosa como tu madre, con mi color de cabello y ojos, las curbas en los lugares exactos y esos pechos...Nos vamos a divertir, cielo, lo haremos._

_-Ni lo sueñes maldito asesino - le grité._

"FIN FLASHBACK"

Fui a declarar a la comisaria y me hice cargo del funeral de mi madre. Y ahora aquí estaba yo, sentada en el suelo abrazando su ataúd y repitiendo junto a todos los amigos de mi madre y mios, empleados de la empresa y compañeros de la universidad, las palabras que rezaba el cura.

-En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espiritu santo, amén - finalizamos mientras yo lloraba desconsolada. Mi amigo, socio y enamorado de mi madre: Antonio Garcia Blanco, me apartó del ataúd porque yo lo iban a enterrar.

-No, porfavor ahora no, aún no - me resistí cogiendome al ataúd - porfavor - sollocé.

-Bella, levanta, deja que Renee descanse en paz. - me cogió de los hombros, poniendome de pie, y me apartó de ella.

Vi como poco a poco el ataúd iba bajando, yo fuí la primera que cogió un poco de tierra y la tiró encima del ataúd, mientras este descendia, junto con los jazmines.

_"Te quiero, mamá. Nunca te olvidaré, adiós"_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Me levanté cuando sonó el despertador a las 7:00 de la mañana. Ya habian pasada 2 meses de la muerte de mi madre. A los dos dias de su entierro su notario me llamó y se leyó el testamente. Yo habia heredado la empresa y las pequeñas propiedades de mamá, como era de esperarse. La empresa no la llevaria hasta que acabara la universidad, mientras tanto Antonio se haria cargo de ella, pero no podia tomar ninguna decisión sin consultarme.

A Charlie lo habian enterrado en el mismo cementerio que mi madre, pero me encargué de que fuera al otro lado de este. De su entierro se habia hecho cargo su socio y amigo. Lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que me habia dejado toda su fortuna, que era inmensa. Yo intenté rechazarla pero el notario me dijo: "Si no se hace cargo de la empresa, señorita, va a tener que ser cerrada y muchas familia y empleados sufririan las consecuencias. Además, porque su padre no haya sido una "buena persona" no puede abandonar el patrimonioque a su bisabuelo tantole ha costado levantar, desde que estaba en la calle. Él vivió en la calle y sufrió mucho. Yo le conocí a tiempo, antes de que muriera, y me entristeceria muchover como su patrimonio se destruye"Terminó. Eso no me convenció por supuesto, pero logró que le prometiera que lo pensaria.

Ahora que habia organizado todo lo que tenia que organizar, me centraria en mis estudios, porque se que a mamá no le gustaria que los dejara de lado. Hoy estamos a 13 de septiembre e iba a visitar a mamá al cementerio. Era mi cumpleaños, cumplia 20 años.

Mamá y yo habiamos estado 3 meses organizando mi fiesta, la mejor de todas, pero ahora no pensaba celebrarla. ¡Ni de coña! Me sentia demasiado mal.

Me estaba acercando a la tumba de mi madre para dejarle los jazmines y rezarle, cuando avisté a una mujer parada delante de la tumba de mi madre.

Era un poco más bajita que yo, tenia el cabello color caramelo y largo, una esbelta figura y unos labios finos y carnosos. Sus facciones eran delicadas y tenia la piel pálida. No podia ver sus ojos por que estos estaban cubiertos por una gafas de sol negras, pero si que podria ver como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué un poco más, ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, unos tacones altos y negros de terciopelo, una chaqueta de traje negra, y un largo pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello y caia por su torso, de color blanco.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaria que lloraba por un familiar. ¿Se habia equivocado de tumba o de cementerio? Me acerqué hasta colocarme casi a su lado.

-Perdone, ¿que hace en la tumba de mi madre? - la mujer se tensó un momento y después se relajó rápidamente. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi, se quitó las gafas y se giró. Su rostro se me hacia increiblemente familiar y sus ojos verdes...

-¿Bella? - me llamó ¿cómo sabia mi nombre?

-¿La conozco? - pregunté desconcertada y confundida.

-Bella, cariño. - la mujer me abrazó fuertemente, yo estaba en shock. La separé de mi suavemente, con una sonrisa muy forzada.

-Perdona, pero no se quién es usted.

-¿Como que no, sweetnes? Si que me conoces - exclamó sorprendida, segundos después pareció que el entendimiento llegó a ella. - Oh, sweetnes, claro que no te acuerdas. No me ves desde hace 16 años.

-No, señ nunca le eh visto - me aparté de ella un poco asustada y temiendo por la salud mental de la mujer.

-Bella, cariño. Sweetnes, ¿no me recuerdas ni un poquito? - negué con la cabeza mirándola con temor ¿Y si de repente sacaba un cuchillo? - Honey, soy yo, tu tia y madrina Esme - me quedé en shock, ¿mi tia, mi querida tia? - Cariño, no sabes cuanto siento lo de Renee. Ella, a pesar de no ser mi hermana de sangre la consideraba como tal.

-¿Tia Esme... eres... eres tu? - ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo - Pero... pero ¿Como te has enterado de la muerte de mamá?

-Hay nena, ¿Tu crees que no seria una noticia conocida en todo el mundo que el "gran" empresario Charles Swan, haya matado a su esposa, que anteriormente lo había abandonado y después haya muerto huyendo? - hice una mueca, recordar eso me hacia daño - En cuanto me enteré de donde estabais vine para estar a tu lado, mi niña. No sabes cuanto siento no haver estado a tu lado y en el de Renee para poder protegeros - murmuró mirando la tumba de mamá.

-No pasa nada - me separé de ella y me dirigí a la tumba de mi madre. Me arrodillé delante de ella, besé las flores y las dejé suavemente, e hice el signo de la cruz en mi rostro y después besé mi dedo gordo. Miré la tumba de Renee:

**Renee Halliwell**

**Madre cariñosa, amiga inolvidable**

**y gran empresaria y compañera.**

_**"Siempre te querremos, **_

_**te hecharemos de menos"**_

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. A pesar de que habian pasado 2 meses de aquel fatídico dia siempre que me levantaba o me iba a dormir, y sentia el frio y el silencio por la ausencia de mi madre, no paraba de llorar y me entristecia.

Sentí que Esme puso su mano en mi hombro y suavemente lo apretó. Acaricié la lápida con la yema de mis dedos. Sentí las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

-Vamos, cariño. - murmuró Esme cogiéndome de los hombros. Me levanté lentamente mientras nos dirirgiamos a la salida del cementerio - ¿Estas bien? - asentí, no confiando en mi voz. - Mi niña - murmuró con su acento ingles, y abrazándome. De repente recordé una cosa.

-¿Esme? - la llamé, estabamos por llegar a la salida.

-Si, Isabella. - me dijo en tono maternal.

-Llamame Bella, por favor. Esto... - me aclaré la garganta- emm...A-Alice a venido contigo?

-¿Aún te acuerdas de ella? - exclamó sorprendida.

-Es que... bueno... en estos años ella y yo hemos estado en contacto continuo, por teléfono, facebook y e-mail. Ella no te dijo nada por que mamá se lo hizo prometer. No sabia porque hasta hace poco, es que no queria ponernos en peligro. ¿Pero dime, Alice te acompañó?

-Vamos a tomar algo y te cuento. Podemos ir a tu casa y así la conozco. - me dijo Esme evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Si, vamos - estabamos a punto de dar el último paso para salir del cementerio, cuando un viento frio nos retuvo unos segundos. Sentí un aliento frio en mi oido, que me susurró:

_"Felz cumpleaños, Bella. Te quiero"_

¿Esa... esa era... Renee?

* * *

**Se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, y lo siento pero el principio de curso ha dado duro.**

**Bueno de todas formas quiero proponeros un trato, actualizaré cada sábado PERO si dejais al menos 15 reviews en un capítulo actualizaré con dos capítulos cada sábado.**

**o**

**La historia que más reviews tenga será actualizado con dos capítulos.**

**Que tal? Aceptais?**

**Sayna Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**NO PERMITO SU ADAPTACIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN, PUBLICACIÓN O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA SIN MI PERMISO. DE SER ASÍ SERÁ COSIDERADO PLAGIO Y MI HISTORIA ESTA REGISTRADA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Aún seguía en shock cuando llegamos a mi auto.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Esme preocupada, en ese momento salí de mi ensoñación y sentí como una última lágrima caía por mi mejilla - ¿Prefieres que conduzca yo, amor?

-No, no Esme, estoy bien. Sí, estoy bien – me apresuré a decir limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro y sacando la llaves con una mano temblorosa. Abrí el coche y Esme subió, abrí la puerta del conductor y antes de subir le eche una última mirada el cementerio.

-Y dime Bella, ¿qué estudias? – me preguntó Esme después de unos minutos conduciendo.

-Administración de empresas – contesté girando por una curva – Voy a dirigir la empresa de mi madre. Esta se acaba de extender por Estados Unidos y Canadá.

-Me alegro mucho – sonrió Esme. Con el mando a distancia abrí la puerta del garaje y entramos a él. Aparqué el coche en mi plaza, bajamos del coche y entramos al ascensor. Nos dirigíamos al último piso y en ese momento recordé:

-Esme

-Si – me miró interrogante.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta el cementerio? ¿Te has dejado el coche allí o algo? – pregunté preocupada, tendríamos que volver a por su auto.

-No, cariño – sonrió – fui en taxi, tenía la intención de caminar hasta el centro, tal vez comprar unas cosas, no sé.

-Oh – musité, llegamos al último piso donde estaba el dúplex. Abrí la puerta del apartamento y la dejé pasar, admiró el interior durante varios minutos.

-Se nota que tu madre era decoradora. – exclamó sorprendida por el interior de la casa. (N/A: fotos de la casa en mi perfil)

-Sí, tenía mucho talento – murmuré nostálgica, sacudí la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos tristes y la miré de nuevo - ¿Quieres algo de beber? – le pregunté dejando el bolso y las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, para después quitarme la chaqueta y colgarla en el perchero de al lado.

-Agua, por favor – contestó, a estas alturas ya estábamos hablando en ingles, ya que a ella le era más fácil.

-Siéntate – le dije, me dirigí a la cocina, cogí un vaso y lo llené de agua. Después cogí otro llenándolo de coca cola. Lo puse encima de una bandeja y volví al salón.

Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, solo bebiendo nuestras bebidas, hasta que Esme lo rompió:

-Alice no pudo venir, tenía un examen final muy importante.

-Ah, no importa – fue lo único que pude decir, el silencio nos envolvió de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – me preguntó inesperadamente, dudé en contestarle pero… era mi tía, ¿no?

-He sido muy feliz, he crecido felizmente aquí en España. He tenido amigos y por supuesto algunos novios – reímos – Aquí he madurado y he crecido como persona junto a mi madre. Tengo una amiga, Ángela, me ha apoyado mucho en momentos como este. Es muy buena amiga, pero a pesar de la distancia mi mejor amiga es Alice - murmuré mirándome las manos – Decidí estudiar administración para poder llevar la empresa de decoración de mi madre y no dejarla en manos desconocidas.

Hasta hace dos meses era completamente feliz, no sentía la ausencia de un padre porque Antonio, un amigo de mi madre y socio de la empresa, cubría ese papel. Pero cuando mamá murió, mejor dicho desde que mi madre fue asesinada, mi felicidad, confianza y seguridad se han escondido en un lugar de mí y no quieren salir por miedo a sufrir otro golpe como este. Me siento desprotegida, débil y sobretodo sola, sé que tengo a mis amigos y que me apoyan pero… no es lo mismo… no… – carraspeé para quitar el nudo de mi garganta – no es lo mismo.

Durante este tiempo he vivido con un dolor en el pecho que nadie ha podido liberar, y…tengo miedo, Esme, miedo a enloquecer de dolor – Esme me abrazó y mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-Mi pequeña, - susurró – llora, es la única forma de desahogarte – la miré y vi que ella también estaba llorando – Yo lloraré contigo mi niña, tu solo llora – apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré junto con Esme, y me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté me encontré tumbada en el sofá, miré a mí alrededor y vi a Esme que venía hacia mí con una bandeja en la que había dos vasos de humeante chocolate y un plato de galletas. Me senté para dejarle espacio y dejé mi manta a un lado.

-Gracias Esme, no tenias que haberte molestado – le susurre, me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Toma, cariño – me dijo entregándome un vaso de agua y una pastilla – Es Paracetamol, no sé si lo tomas, no encontré donde pones la pastillas así que fui a comprar, tenias un poco de calentura.

-Gracias de nuevo, Esme – musite cogiendo la pastilla.

-No te preocupes

Estuvimos en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Yo no sabía que quería hablar Esme conmigo pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo sabría muy pronto.

-Bella – suspiró - ¿Cuándo acabas la universidad?

-En un mes. ¿Por qué? - fruncí el ceño.

-Bueno, Bella… es que – se aclaró la garganta – Bueno yo quiero que cuando acabes la universidad volvieras conmigo a Estados Unidos y te quedaras a vivir con mi familia hasta que tuvieras un lugar para vivir fijo, si es que así te sentirás más cómoda o que te quedaras con nosotros simplemente. – me quedé quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eeeh… - suspiré – Esme te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero yo no me puedo ir de España.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo pensado, como te he dicho antes, hacerme cargo de la empresa de mi madre cuando acabe la universidad. – le dije.

-Bueno si es eso no hay ningún problema, hay una sucursal en Estados Unidos. - ¿Qué sucursal?

-No puede ser Esme, si ya sé que la empresa se está expandiendo por Estados Unido y Canadá pero aún no está todo listo. Mi madre quería un edificio específico y según tengo entendido aún no lo había encontrado. Solo hay sucursales en Sud-América, África, Japón, China, Shanghái, y en todas las capitales de Europa pero no en Estados Unidos. Mi madre nunca quiso abrir una allí.

-Bella, Renee puso una sucursal en Estados Unidos desde hace más de ocho años. – me dijo mirándome entre preocupada y sorprendida - ¿No lo sabías? – fruncí el ceño.

-No, no lo sabía – nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos - Entonces, ¿quién se hacía cargo de esa sucursal? – pregunté, ella me sonrió.

-Renee me dejó a mí a cargo, pero eso me enteré de su muerte tan rápido. Ella me pidió que si le llegaba a pasar algo que te llevara conmigo a Estados Unidos conmigo, y que tu controlarías la sucursal.

-¿Si le pasaba algo? – miré al vació sorprendida, la palabras casi no salían de mi boca - ¿A-acaso sabía lo que le iba a pasar? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? – me levanté enfadada y pensando que podríamos haber evitado todo esto.

-Ella no lo sabía solo lo sospechaba.

-¿Y porque no me dijo? Nos hubiéramos ido, no sé, hubiéramos llamado a la policía… - lloré desesperada mientras paseaba de un lado a otro del salón.

-No quería preocuparte, ni precipitarse.

-¡Pues por no querer ahora no está aquí, conmigo! – grité alterada cayendo al sofá.

-Hija, no llores. Esa fue la última voluntad de tu madre – me dijo Esme abrazándome.

-No me puedo ir…-murmuré.

-Es lo último que tu madre pidió, cúmplelo. – me suplicó. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y aspiré todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron.

-No quiero molestar en tu casa, Esme – susurré tumbada ya en el regazo de Esme, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

-Tú no molestas, cariño. Además, Alice ya está por terminar de arreglar tu habitación. ¡Está tan emocionada! – me contó, se notaba la sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiré.

-Está bien, me iré contigo Esme. Tal vez necesite un cambio de aires.

Me encantaba sentada en el salón de eventos de la universidad, esperando a que me llamaran para subir al escenario por mi diploma.

Había pasado un mes, ya había acabado la universidad. En este mes, Esme me había ayudado a arreglar todo para irme a Estados Unidos, estaba todo en orden.

Mi casa de España seria alquilada a mi amiga Ángela, que quería vivir con su novio Ben. Cuando se enteró de que me iba a vivir a América se puso triste pero lo aceptó y me prometió que me visitaría. La sucursal ya estaba avisada de mi pronta presencia en ella y Alice ya había acabado de arreglar mi habitación. Antonio, en cambio, no estaba muy satisfecho con mi decisión quería ir conmigo, pero yo le convencí de que era mejor que se quedara que si tenía algún problema le informaría inmediatamente.

"_Isabella Marie Swan"_

Oí que me llamaban y me levanté, sabía que mi madre estaba presente, la sentía y sabía que estaba orgullosa de mí. Me entregaron mi diploma y mi tía Esme empezó a aplaudir y gritar junto con mis amigos y Antonio. Mi madre hubiera hecho lo mismo, como cuando me gradué del instituto.

"_Flash Back"_

"Isabella Marie Swan"

_Me levante y me dirigí a recoger mi diploma de graduado de la ESO (Educación Obligatoria Secundaria) y Bachiller. Me había graduado con honores así que el profesor me felicitó alegremente._

_-¡ESA ES MI HIJA! – gritó mi madre, me giré y vi que se dirigía al escenario corriendo y gritando - ISABELLA, CARIÑO, ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSA DE TI – me abrazó fuertemente y empezóa saltar – HABEIS VISTO, MI HIJA ES LA MEJOR DEL INSTITUTO – le gritó el público - ¡LA MEJOR! – y volvió a abrazarme, lo más sorprendente de todo es que el público le aplaudía._

_Me puse más roja de lo que me había puesto en mi vida._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

-Felicidades, Isabella. Eres una de las mejores alumnas que hemos tenidos en esta universidad. – me dijo la directora Carter, ya asentí y sonreí. Baje del escenario, después de que me hicieran una foto. M e dirigí al lugar donde estaban Esme y Antonio.

-Felicidades, cariño. – me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias

-Bella, estoy muy contento y me alegro mucho por ti – me dijo Antonio abrazándome fuertemente, le devolví el abrazo y después nos separamos.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – me dijo Esme, me sonrojé levemente y aparté la mirada de su rostro – Igual que tu madre, ella también estará muy orgullosa de ti – perdí el color y me puse un poco melancólica, Esme lo notó y agarró mi mano dándome apoyo mientras Antonio me abrazaba por los hombros.

Salimos del salón de actos y nos dirigimos a mi casa, hoy a las 21:00 salía el avión y teníamos que estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto. Ahora eran las 19:00, teníamos una hora para ultimar los detalles y después partir hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar nos cambiamos la ropa por algo más cómodo. Yo me puse unos vaqueros, unas botas de tacón de terciopelo negras por el tobillo, una camiseta de color blanco de cuello vuelto, una chaqueta de piel negra y mi bolso. Cogí mi maleta y apagué la luz de mi habitación mirándola por última vez.

-¿Estás lista? – preguntó Esme, que estaba en la puerta con su maleta. La había invitado a alojarse en mi casa durante el mes que estuvo en España.

-Si – asentí y emprendimos el camino al aeropuerto, no llevaría Antonio y este no esperaba abajo en su auto. Cerramos el dúplex y bajamos al coche, saludamos a Antonio y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Una vez allí facturamos las maletas y esperamos a que llegara la hora.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 98364 con destino a Washington, embarquen por la puerta G-4…"_

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la puerta de embarque después de despedirnos de Antonio y prometerle que le llamaríamos en cuanto llegáramos a Seattle.

* * *

**¡HOLA, HOLA¡ Cuanto tiempo, siento no haber subido en todo este tiempo ningún capitulo de nada, pero a que no saben que… ha vuelto.**

**Espero que me deis muchos reviews, si llegamos a los 10 reviews subiré un capitulo de cada historia el domingo.**

**Sayna Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**NO PERMITO SU ADAPTACIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN, PUBLICACIÓN O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA SIN MI PERMISO. DE SER ASÍ SERÁ CONSIDERADO PLAGIO Y MI HISTORIA ESTA REGISTRADA.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Viajábamos en clase privada, lo que nos permitió tener un vuelo cómodo. Durante el vuelo me entretuve escuchando música de mi Ipod, de vez en cuando hablaba con Esme de algo, comentábamos cosas de la empresa, y demás. Aun así no podía quitarme los nervios de encima, en un par de horas empezaría una nueva vida junto a mi familia, porque realmente la considero mi familia. Volvería a ver a Emmet, mi gran hermano sobreprotector, y por lo que me había dicho Alice ahora estaba casado con una publicista famosa, Rosalie Hale. También tenia ganas de ver a Edward, mi amigo de la infancia, de el si que no sabia nada. Se había ido a estudiar a Lóndres y mantenía poco contacto con su familia. En cuanto a Alice, hable unas horas antes con ella, durante la ceremonia de graduación y me explicó que ella junto a su novio y su padre nos recogerían.

_"Señores pasajeros, les rogamos que coloquen los respaldos de sus asientos, suban las bandejas y se pongan los cinturones, en breve aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Aeropuerto Internacional Washington-Dulles..."_

Minutos después estábamos dirigiéndonos a la puerta principal, después de recoger las maletas. Andábamos lentamente buscando a Alice y cuando la vimos nos dirigimos hacia ella.

-Bella, estoy tan contenta de verte. Hemos preparado todo para tu estancia aquí, que esperamos que sea mucho tiempo. me abrazó susurrándome - Lo siento tanto - le devolví el abrazo emocionada - Te he echado de menos. Tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas, tenemos que ir a tantos sitios. - en ese momento me miró sin dejar de abrazarme - Y no puedes decir que no. - y me volvió abrazar - Te voy a presentar a Jasper. ¡Jazz!

Se nos acercó una chico de unos 21 años, era guapo, de el pelo rubio, ojos azules, alto y musculoso pero no demasiado. Me sonrió amablemente para después darme dos besos, en la mejilla.

-Un gusto conocerte - me dijo.

-Igualmente, he oído hablar tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco - reí.

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo - dijo mirando acusatoriamente a Alice.

-Cariño, sabes porque no te lo conté, no era mi secreto no podía. - dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero - Si no fuera por eso te lo habría contado.

-Lo se - susurró dándole un dulce beso.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Bella - se me acercó Carlisle y me dio una abrazo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

-Bueeno, al parecer nadie me ha echado de menos a mi. Así que creo que volveré unos meses más a España... - bromeó Esme.

-Mamá, por supuesto que te hemos echado de menos - le dijo Alice abrazándola, Esme sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aparté la mirada, sentía envidia, pero envidia sana. A mi también me gustaría tener a mi madre de vuelta. Suspiré lentamente y cuando acabaron de saludarse nos fuimos hacia la casa.

Durante el camino Alice me contó muchas novedades, como que Emmet y Rosalie se habian comprado una casa y se habían mudado y que Edward volvería en seis meses. Al llegar a la enorme mansión no pude evitar una exclamación de impresión y aprobación. Alice me miró con una sonrisa mientras Jasper me decía:

-Impresiona, ¿verdad? Yo tenia tu misma cara cuando la vi por primera vez. - le sonreí y camine hacia la casa con mis maletas.

-La casa que tenían antes era mucho más pequeña, seguía siendo impresionante pero esta es...

-Más impresionante - acabó Jasper por mi - Y...¿Que estudiabas en España?

-Acabo de graduarme en empresariales, ahora pretendo tomar las riendas de la empresa de mi madre. - entramos en el vestíbulo y un mayordomo y dos sirvientes cogieron nuestras maletas y las subieron.

-Bella porque no vas a descansar unas horas y cuando llegue la hora de la comida te avisamos. yo tengo que ir al hospital, pero ha esas horas estaré aquí y me contarás como lo has pasado en España - dijo Carlisle poniéndose la chaqueta, y después de despedirse se fue.

Subí al cuarto que me indicaron y me dí una ducha larga, estaba tan cansada, pasar la noche en un avión era asqueroso. Cuando salí vi que la puerta del armario estaba abierta y toda mi ropa colocada. Cogí algo cómodo y después me tumbé en la cama y me dormí.

-Señorita Swan...Señorita Swan - me desperté para ver a una sirvienta parada a mi lado - Siento despertarla, pero es casi la hora de la comida. - parpadeé desorientada y entonces recordé donde estaba.

-Si...si, ahora bajo. ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunté curiosa. Era bonita, tenía el cabello negro y largo en una trenza que caia por su espalda, era bajita, esbelta y tenia los ojos grandes y azules.

-Me llamo Maria. - le sonreí, y cuando se fue me puse un vestido de rallas horizontales rosas y blancas. Bajé a la sala y me encontré con Alice y Esme hablando.

-Hola, ¿has descansado? - me preguntó Esme amablemente.

-Si, gracias.

-He pensado que después de comer podemos pasar por la empresa de tu madre y después acompañar a Alice al centro comercial. - continuó, caminando hacia el comedor.

-Me parece bien - nos sentamos en la mesa y Maria junto con una sirvienta de edad avanzada nos sirvieron la comida. Al terminar cogí mi bolso y una chaqueta y salimos hacia la empresa.

Al entrar en recepción, Esme me presentó a la recepcionista.

-Sarah, ¿cómo estas?

-Bien señora Cullen. ¿Qué tal su viaje?

-Bien, gracias. Quería presentarte a Isabella Swan - me tomó del brazo acercándome a la mesa de recepción. Sarah me miró de arriba a abajo, lanzándome una mirada despectiva y una sonrisa falsa. - Es la dueña de la empresa - encuanto oyó eso me lanzó la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas.

-Señorita SWan, sea bienvenida, estoy aquí para lo que necesite, asentí y continuamos el recorrido.

Esme me enseñó toda la empresa y me presento a los directivos, también me enseñó mi despacho y me ala de la empresa. Me enseñó un poco como la llevaban aquí y al poco rato nos dimos cuenta de que no era muy diferente a como la llevábamos mi madre, Antonio y yo en España. Después nos fuimos al centro comercial donde compramos un poco de todo y nos tomamos un café. Al volver a casa estaba tan agotada que me fui directamente a la cama. Los próximos meses serán duros.

* * *

**¡Ya ha llegado!, tendremos que esperar como mucho un capítulo mas para ver ha Edward pero pronto lo veremos. Y lo siento, por la tardanza, pero el comienzo de clases y las vacaciones y el viaje y todo a sido un lío, espero mantener un ritmo mas constante.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Say¡**


End file.
